Wands & Wings
by Silentflier
Summary: What would happen if you put Maximum Ride at Hogwarts you would get... Genetically Enhanced Magical Mayhem! Harry Potter/Maximum Ride crossover! Rewritten. First chapter up!
1. The Blizzard

**Hello readers of Wands and Wings! Just in case you didn't read the author's note in the last chapter of the original story, I'm rewriting this story. I started it almost three years ago and reading it now, I want to change some of it. I'm changing it completely; I'm just making it more detailed, grammatically correct and such. Ideas and constructive criticism would be very welcome. Thanks and a big shout out to AnikaandAJ for their review. I sincerely hope that this is an improved and maybe even a better version of Wands and Wings!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride or Harry Potter, I so wish I did though!**

**Max POV**

I ran through the trees breathing hard as I tried to escape Erasers. I think we were in Europe, England maybe. I quickly checked behind us. The Erasers were still hot on our tails. We had just escaped from an Itex headquarters in London. They sent their attacks to bring us back.

I think I should back up and explain. My name's Maximum Ride, Max for short. I'm 14 and a genetically enhanced recombinant life form. Also known as a mutant. Mutant? How is that possible you ask? Well, when I was still an embryo (before I was born) I was injected with avian DNA. I have wings, enhanced vision, and an assortment of other powers. My family includes: Fang, he's 14 too and is what you could call tall, dark and handsome. He has the same powers I do except for his stealth mode. When he stays very still for a while he practically melts into his surroundings. Then there's Iggy, he's 14 as well. He's freakishly tall, loves to cook and blow things up. Oh and he's blind. My munitions expert is blind, yeah, it's a scary thought, but he's very good at what he does. A little too good sometimes.

The last three in my little group of six are also the youngest. The next youngest in my Flock is Nudge, she's 11. Nudge is a great kid. Kind, helpful and very smart but she's also the world's worst motor mouth. She could talk your ear off for ten minutes before having to stop to breathe. Next up is the Gasman; we all call him Gazzy though. He's 8 and Iggy's best friend. Iggy also, unfortunately taught everything he knew about bombs, so we have a 14 year old pyromaniac and his 8 year old apprentice. About the name, Gazzy has a _very _funky digestive system. Last but not least, Angel. A six year old who happens to be the Gasman's biological sister. She's a little angel, literally. With the wings, curly, blond hair and sweet disposition she was almost an angel. If not for the fact that she could read minds, fight like Chuck Norris and could lie through her teeth.

I glanced over at Fang we thought exact same thing.

"Flock! U and A now!" I shouted. And at that moment, six pairs of wings opened, sending six teenagers soaring into the sky. We flew until we were far enough away. These Erasers didn't have wings but they could move faster than the last batch. I glanced over at the Flock, when we were practically knocked out of the air. We were swept about the sky by gale force winds, every gust ripped at our wings. I tried to see through the blizzard to find the younger ones but it was pointless. I knew that Fang and Iggy could take care of themselves but I was scared for Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy.

"Angel? Nudge? Where are you?" I cried over the storm but my voice was lost in the winds. I got no response. I tried to ride the winds but it kept tossing me in different directions. Finally I gave up, hoping to ride it out until the storm let up. But fate was not so kind. I was slammed into something and my head hit stone with a, _crack! _The swirling snow changed to darkness as I hit the ground.

**Thanks for reading the new version of Wands and Wings! Please leave a review telling me how it was! Constructive Criticism is always welcome!**

**~Silentflier**

**Max POV**

I ran through the trees breathing hard as I tried to escape Erasers. I think we were in Europe, England maybe. I quickly checked behind us. The Erasers were still hot on our tails

So anyway we were running from erasers (half human half lupine) and then I yelled "Flock U and A NOW!" So we popped open our wings and took off. Yeah, wings, that's what the other 2% of avian DNA gave us other than super hearing and weird powers.

Suddenly winds slammed into us! "It's a blizzard!" I shrieked over the winds. We were trying to ride the wind like a roller coaster while also trying to land. Then suddenly SLAM! We hit something and I saw the Flock fall and everything went dark.


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hello to anyone still reading this story! I'm going to cut right to the chase; I have decided to rewrite this story. I started two, almost three years ago and I think it would be a lot better with some changes. I haven't touched this story in almost a year and, looking back, it could really use some changes. For instance, I don't think Harry really sounds like Harry. I think some of the dialogue is slightly clichéd and I seem to ramble. Now, I'm not completely changing the story, I'm just improving with some of the knowledge I've gained since I wrote the first chapter. So, if there are still people reading my story out there I would love some feedback and constructive criticism! Also, for readers of Masked Rage and True Desires/fans of Max Ride, I'm totally redoing my Maximum Ride story, if you're interested check it out! Thanks for reading this long, rambling author's note!**

**~Silentflier **


	3. ANOTHER VERY IMPORTANT AN!

**Hello to my readers! Sorry it's taken so long to update I'm doubly sorry that this another annoying Author's note but I'm having a slight conundrum. For those who know I'm rewriting this particular story. Unfortunately I have somehow misplaced all the previous chapters and really have no idea of how to continue. I'm thinking of discontinuing. Any ideas? Oh, and this story might also go up for adoption so if anyone wants it please let me know so I can sort things out. Thanks for reading!**

**~Silentflier**


End file.
